Kabira
Summary Story Kabira was an ambitious girl. She wanted to be the greatest when it came to academics and combat. The former was simple, combat was the problem, as she didn't have anyone who wanted to train with her. She instead took it upon herself to stop any criminals in the city; it didn't end well. She woke up in a hospital after all of the injuries she got from her escapades. With the help of the technology of nanomachines, Kabira was brought back to tip top shape. 3 years pass as she is now in her first year of college. One night, in a dream, Kabira gets contacted by the one and only Sun Wukong, asking to enter a tournament thousands of miles away. She agreed, entering the tournament, eventually winning and becoming the protege of Astrapi. over time, Kabira would fight aliens, angels, travel through space, temporarily become a fusee, and eventually become a god. Personality Normally Kabira is an upstanding, playful, and sarcastic character in and out of combat with friend or foe, although this is occasionally a nuisance to even her own team. Despite all of this she has a short temper and becomes an extreme cynic whenever this occurs. Appearance A fairly tall woman with black shoulder length hair dark skin and brown eyes. She wears a black unzipped vest over a crimson red sports bra alongside dark grey sports pants and a pair of casual shoes. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-A | Low 5-B | Low 4-C | 2-A Name: Kabira Avatari Origin: OC Gender: Female Age: 14 | 18 | 18 | 19 | >4200 Classification: Human, True Goddess Powers and Abilities: Peak Human | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification | Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Sixth Sense | Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop via Stopwatch | Danmaku, Nigh-Omnipotence, Dimensional Travel, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Athlete Level | Small Building Level | Small Planet Level | Small Star Level | Multi-Universe Level Speed: Athletic Human | Supersonic+ with SoL Reactions | Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic, possibly FTL | Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | Class 5 | Class 100 | Class T | At least Galactic Striking Strength: Class KJ | Glass GJ | Class XJ | Class XGJ | Multi Galactic Durability: Wall Level | City Block Level | Planet Level | Large Star Level | Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Average Human | Superhuman | High | Same as before | Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, several meters with objects from the ground and nanomachine skills | Same as before | Same as before | Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nanomachines (within her body), Prosthetic Arms, Stopwatch Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses:: Reckless, playful, with the exception of the Epilogue losing all her nanobots lowers her stats to Superhuman, impatient, short temper, fears any sort of firearm, destroying the stopwatch can destroy the universe. Feats *Survived a bullet shot to the skull, already with sustained injuries (Prologue) **Although she was knocked out and needed to have the nanobots implanted in her to survive *Could land a hit on Tien, who even while restrained could easily move FTL ((Part I) *Was accepted into one of the highest grade schools on the continent. (Part I) *Endured the explosion of the Tournament Tower. (Part I) *Held her own against trained and armed militants. (Part I) *Survived crashing into wall at MHS speeds and only ended up being slightly dazed (Part II) *Headbutted a giant star sized colony of space bugs. (Part II) **However, Kabira was out of commission for about a week. *Was on par with Silverio, who had devices that could destroy continents. (Part III) *Escaped the pull of a black hole. (Part III) *Eventually became the "True" Goddess of her universe. (Epilogue) *Can travel to alternate universe just by thinking about it. (Epilogue) *As a True God, became a 6th dimensional being (Epilogue) Key: Prologue | Part I | Part II | Part III | Epilogue Category:Original Character Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Category:Magic Category:God/Godlike